Versus
by LouNah-VII
Summary: Gotham City, le fief de Batman. La corruption s'est infiltrée jusqu'aux plus hautes sphères de la ville. Les petites gens sont mêlées aux nombreuses attaques et affrontements de macabres célébrités. C'est dans cette ville pourrie que va naître l'aventure du Prince du crime et du futur Épouvantail. Rien d'explicite pour le moment, mais Rating M en prévision. Bonne lecture.
1. Chapitre I : Demi-tour en enfer

_L'univers Batman de DC ne m'appartient évidement pas. J'y apporte cependant mon tout petit grain de folie, et espère qu'il ne détonnera pas trop dans cet univers._

_Je ne demanderai aucune indulgence, je suis ouverte à la critique, mais aussi aux compliments. Cher Visiteur n'aie pas peur d'être franc._

_Pour l'inspiration Merci à : __l'épouvantable épouvantail__ de STUPEFLIP, __Devil's Night__ de Motionless In White, __The Monster __de EMINEM, __Perfect Life__ de Red et __Yes We Die__ de Dagoba._

_Bonne lecture. Et pourvue qu'elle soit bonne !_

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : Demi-tour en enfer._

Enfant, le petit Jonathan Crane était molesté par son père, sans cesse. Qu'il soit ivre ou non. Seule sa mère avait su être douce avec ce frêle enfant, mais elle s'en était allé.

Jonathan n'en su jamais la raison, mais surtout, il ne sut jamais pourquoi elle l'avait laissé à son infâme géniteur.

Abandonné.

Un énorme traumatisme pour l'enfant qu'il était.

Malgré sa situation familiale, il avait toujours été bon élève, s'attirant ainsi le courroux des autres enfants, qui l'humilièrent une bonne partie de sa scolarité. Un véritable enfer. Enfant se fut "le rat de bibliothèque", et "le binoclard", du fait de ses notes et de ses petites lunettes rondes aux verres épais. Et adolescent, il eut droit au surnom "d'épouvantail", à cause de ses cheveux brun en bataille et fourchue, de sa tête toujours baissée et de son physique dégingandé. Ses lunettes avaient un verre brisé, vestige d'une humiliation en règle au lycée un soir après les cours. Ses vêtements ne l'aidaient pas non plus à s'intégrer, ils étaient usés, délavés, tachés et toujours dans les mêmes teintes brunes, rouge et noir. Il obtenu cependant son diplôme de fin d'année, presque Major de sa promotion, presque ? Le jeune Jonathan n'était pas très doué en sport, ce qui le pénalisa.

Puis il s'affranchit de l'autorité de son père chercha un petit boulot en laboratoire, un petit appartement et entra à l'université de Sciences et de médecine de Gotham City. Il choisit un cursus en Biochimie avec des cours annexes en psychologie. Le jeune adolescent introverti et négligé avait beaucoup appris et changé durant ses deux premières années à l'université. Il avait regagné confiance en lui. Il était toujours aussi maigre, mais avait grandi, atteignant facilement le mètre quatre-vingts. Il avait un peu rafraîchit sa coupe de cheveux, ils étaient plus courts, moins ternes et souvent coiffés, il avait aussi changé de lunettes préférant un modèle plus moderne aux courbes rectangulaire et opté pour une garde-robe plus mature, pour l'adulte qu'il devenait, pantalons droits, chemises, cardigan et blaser. Gardant tout de même les teintes brunes, bordeaux, et ajoutant de légères touches de gris et de vert foncé.

Il s'était plongé corps est âme dans ses études, en psychologie, il se découvrit un intérêt tout particulier pour la peur. Aussi souvent intervenait-il en classe pour questionner les professeurs sur les différentes manifestations de la peur chez un sujet. Mais souvent, les enseignants lui répondaient que la peur n'était qu'un symptôme et pouvait être traitée. Réponses qui ne lui apportaient jamais grande satisfaction. Jonathan Crane passa donc les cinq années suivantes à étudier la biochimie et la psychologie, tout en étudiant de son côté la peur et ses différentes manifestations. Publiant une thèse sur ces dernières.

À la fin de ses études, il était connu de tous comme étant un grand spécialiste des phobies, aussi décida-t-il de les enseigner, en espérant instruire de jeunes gens curieux comme il l'avait été à son arrivé dans l'établissement. En cinq ans le nouvellement professeur Crane n'avait pas beaucoup changé, il était devenu un homme d'une bonne vingtaine d'année. Son visage était fin, avait perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance depuis bien longtemps et était souvent lisse de toute expression, mais avait tout de même quelque chose de séduisant ; ses cheveux bruns tombaient en de nombreuses mèches autour de son visage, les plus longues arrivant à ses oreilles et dissimulaient ses yeux acier qui balayaient souvent la salle ou se tenaient ses étudiants, d'un regard sévère qui imposait le silence et l'attention pour uniques règles.

Ses premières années en tant que professeur furent plutôt calme, une poignée d'élèves s'intéressait à sa discipline, ses classes se résumaient souvent à une petite dizaine d'étudiants plus ou moins intéressés qui abandonnaient sa matière les années suivantes.

Mais gagnant en notoriété ses classes devinrent rapidement plus fréquentées, et certains jeunes gens suivaient ses cours jusqu'à la fin de leurs études.

Un jour, une élève vint s'adresser au professeur Crane à la fin de son dernier cours.

"- Pardonnez-moi professeur, vos cours son très intéressant, mais je ne parviens pas à toujours saisir vos explications. Dit une jeune fille au physique plus que banal, les joues cramoisie par la gêne de s'adresser au jeune professeur pour la première fois.

-Rappelez-moi votre nom Mademoiselle. Dit Jonathan faignant d'être mal à l'aise de son oubli. Il interagissait rarement avec ses élèves, ils étaient souvent trop occupés à être pétrifiés par sa présence dans une salle ou un couloir. Mais consentait souvent à donner quelques conseils aux élèves qui travaillaient dur.

-Merry Tyler.

-Bien alors Mademoiselle Tyler passez me voir demain matin dans mon bureau, si votre emploi de temps vous le permet. Je tacherai de vous expliquer plus clairement ce que vous n'avez pas saisi. Dit-il d'une voix monocorde.

-Merci professeur, je pense pouvoir me libérer. Bonne fin d'après-midi Monsieur." Puis elle sortit d'un pas dansant de la salle.

Crane finit de ranger ses affaires, puis se rendit jusqu'à son bureau dans lequel il avait installé un minuscule laboratoire pour ses expérimentations.

Il se replongea dans ces recherches, le sourire aux lèvres en pensant à la jeune Merry Tyler qui lui rendrait visite le lendemain. Il passa la nuit à peaufiner son projet.

Un rythme répétitif sortit Jonathan du sommeil, il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, avachi sur les notes présentes sur son bureau et tenta d'identifier le bruit qui l'avait réveillé. On frappait à la porte de son bureau. Son bureau ? Était-on déja le matin ? Il se releva d'un bon faisant craquer toutes ses vertèbres dans ce mouvement, tout en tentant de lisser sa chemise froissée et de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux.

-"Entrez ! Dit-il d'une voix forte, replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Bonjour professeur. Dit la jeune Merry un timide sourire aux lèvres, le haut du corps passé dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Entrez, fermez la porte, Café ?

-Non merci.

-Bien. Répondit-il en se servant un grand mug de café, tout en pestant intérieurement contre l'étudiante pour son refus. Asseyez-vous, l'invita-t-il en baillant discrètement et se trainant péniblement jusqu'à son fauteuil.

-Professeur, j'ai l'impression de vous déranger, je peux revenir un autre jour si vous le souhaitez.

-Non, restez, j'ai juste veillé tard, sur un projet personnel. Répondit-il légèrement paniqué à l'idée que son potentiel cobaye s'envole. Bien alors dites-moi, quel sujet n'aviez-vous pas saisi hier

-Et Bien...Je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi la peur nous empêche de penser. Pourquoi elle nous fait réagir différemment."

Le professeur lui expliqua plus simplement son cours de la veille les mains sous le bureau, la jeune étudiante était incapable de voir ce qu'il faisait en même temps qu'il poursuivait ses explications.

-"Merry quelle est votre plus grande peur ? Demanda Jonathan de but en blanc.

-Je ne sais pas. Rit-elle gênée par le regard perçant du professeur.

-Bien. Dit-il calmement, puis aussi vif que l'éclaire, il planta une seringue remplie d'un liquide orangé dans l'avant-bras de la jeune fille. Nous devrions bientôt le savoir."

Un sourie malicieux accroché aux lèvres Jonathan Crane se délectait des réactions de son étudiante, les yeux de cette dernière avaient roulés dans ses orbites, après quoi elle se mit à divaguer à propos de vers grouillant sur et sous sa peau, elle ne cessait de gratter chaque centimètre de peau accessible à en saigner.

-"Acarophobie, on dirait, intéressant" Dit pensivement le professeur en prenant des notes.

La jeune fille poussa un hurlement déchirant.

Sans attendre une professeure entra en trombe dans le bureau de Crane, demandant paniquée ce qu'il se passait, Crane expliqua faussement inquiet que l'étudiante s'était mise à hurler sans prévenir alors qu'il lui expliquait son cours de la veille.

L'élève fut transportée aux urgences du Gotham General, non loin, où sa paranoïa s'arrêta au bout de 24 heures. Elle devint amnésique et ne remettrait sans doute jamais les pieds à l'université. Plutôt pas mal pour une première expérience sur un cobaye humain, ses réactions étaient intéressantes à observer, bien plus que celles de simples rongeurs. Personne ne penserait à le soupçonner.

Mais ça s'était avant qu'il ne réitère l'expérience en classe, avec une version de la toxine qui se propage dans l'air. Lui avait prévu un masque à gaz, pas ses imbéciles d'élève. L'un d'eux mourut littéralement de peur. Le doyen de l'université fit ouvrir une enquête, Crane fut accuser d'avoir propagé ces toxines hallucinogène et psychotropes, puisqu'on en retrouva des échantillons dans son bureau. Il fut arrêté, interrogé et renvoyé de l'université. Il parvint cependant à s'échapper du commissariat, grâce à une capsule de gaz qu'il avait dissimulé dans sa montre et avait fais exploser lorsqu'on avait commencé à lui retirer ses effets personnels.

Alors en ce glacial et pluvieux soir d'octobre Jonathan déambulait dans les bas-fonds de Gotham ; les Narrows, seul endroit où la police ne viendrait jamais le chercher, lui même recherchant un refuge où on le comprendrait lui et l'importance de ses découvertes et expériences sur la peur.

Il nota alors la présence d'un pub particulièrement miteux, et s'avança jusqu'à la porte, sans aucune hésitation il la franchit et pénétra dans l'espace saturé de fumée et de personnages peu fréquentables. Tout le gratin de la haute criminalité de Gotham était là. C'est alors qu'il le vit, élégamment vêtu de violet.

Le Prince du Crime, l'homme qui semblait n'avoir peur de rien.

Le Joker.

* * *

_Recommandations ? Lapidation ? Faites-vous plaisir, la fenêtre de Review est là pour ça à mon sens._

_Ici Jonathan Crane/L'épouvantail n'est pas inspiré de l'apparence de l'acteur Cillian Murphy dans la trilogie de Nolan, disons qu'il y a un mixe des diverses apparences qu'il a pu avoir, en plus de celle que j'ai choisi de me représenter._

_Dans les deux premiers Chapitre, j'ai choisi de traiter le Background des personnages, ne soyez donc pas surpris par le changement de rythme. Sept à dix chapitres sont prévus pour cette fiction._

_A bientôt._


	2. Chapitre II : Bienvenue sur terre !

_L'univers Batman de DC ne m'appartient évidement pas. Le reste si._

_Merci à __Immaculate Misconception __de Motionless In White, __The Fight Song __de Marilyn Manson, __Bodies__ de Drowning Pool et __Away From Extinction__ et __Evolution__ de Arkasia_

_Bon voyage._

* * *

_Chapitre II : Bienvenue sur terre !_

À une table en bois pourri était assis un monstre, comme disaient les autres, un monstre d'intelligence et de cruauté, drapé de violet de la tête aux pieds, ses cheveux verts impeccablement plaqués en arrière semblaient luisant sous l'éclairage hasardeux du pub dans lequel il avait décidé de passer la soirée. Ici les gens ne s'enfuyaient pas complètement paniqué à la vue de son trois pièces en queue de pie violet, de son visage défiguré par ce sourire quasi-permanent et la crosse de son revolver dépassant d'une des ses poches. Ici, il n'était pas le seul malfrat, d'ailleurs de là où il était, il pouvait apercevoir le Pingouin, un énorme cigare entre les lèvres, une bonne bouteille de whisky devant lui, une belle blonde sur la cuisse gauche et une belle femme à la peau brune sur l'autre. Il se fit la réflexion que si Double-face avait été là, il aurait bavassé pendant de longues minutes sur le contraste et la dualité qu'il existait entre les deux femmes. Mais heureusement, il ne semblait pas présent ce soir, ou peut être mettait-il à rude épreuve les nerfs d'une autre personne. Le chapelier fou était là aussi, impossible de le rater avec son haut-de-forme bleu roi dissimulant son iroquoise bleue, orange et blond paille ! Il l'avait vu monter à l'étage seul, peut être cherchait-il encore une écervelée qui lui servirait d'Alice le temps d'une soirée. En parlant de femme, il nota également l'absence de la splendide Poison Ivy, peut être gourmandait-elle encore une pauvre plante abandonnée, perçant le bitume.

Un jeune inconnu entra dans le bar miteux, ses vêtements auraient pu être impeccables, mais ils étaient froissés, sa chemise sortait même de son pantalon. Son visage lui rappelait quelque chose, il était grave et ses traits fins, fatigués. Cet homme transpirait le doute. Ses cheveux bruns étaient horriblement mal coiffés, certainement à cause de l'humidité de cette soirée d'octobre, aux travers de ces cheveux fous, et de ses épais verres de lunettes les yeux gris de l'inconnu vinrent s'accrocher rapidement à ceux verts du monstre, aussi ce dernier plongea dans l'ambre de sa boisson. Laissant ses pensées incohérentes s'entre choquer.

Le passé du Joker était flou et incertain pour tous, même pour le principal intéressé.

Il ne se souvenait plus de son enfance, il en avait donné tant de versions.

Son père était un ivrogne sadique qui le battait chaque soir, sa mère une simple femme au foyer disant amen à tout ce que disait son mari.

Ou peut être avait-il eu une enfance joyeuse, plein de frères et sœurs, des parents aimant, des jouets comme s'il en pleuvait, le tout dans une jolie maison aux clôtures blanches.

Ou encore, l'avait-on abandonné à sa naissance devant un orphelinat, et il avait grandi parmi d'autres enfants miséreux. Sans connaitre ses racines. Pour finir dans la rue à 15 ans.

Il ne se souvenait pas être allé à l'école, et s'il y a été, il ne savait pas à quelle "communauté" il avait appartenu. Ne savait plus quel métier il avait pu exercer, chimiste, comédien ou comique raté, magicien ?

Il ne se souvenait pas de son premier baiser, de sa première nuit avec une femme, car une femme il y a bien du y en avoir une au commencement, avant sa vie de prince du crime.

Avait-il été marié ? Sur le point de devenir père peut être. Mais il avait oublié.

Etait-il blond, brun, roux avant de plonger dans cette cuve d'acide ? Mais était-ce bien une cuve d'acide ?

Tant de détails insignifiants qui venaient hanter le clown lors de ses soirées maussades, ou lorsqu'il se couchait le soir.

Pourquoi avait-il plongé dans cette cuve d'ailleurs ? Quel drôle d'idée !

Ah oui, c'est vrai s'il avait fini dans cette cuve, c'était à cause des parrains de la pègre, s'il avait vraiment travaillé avec ou pour eu un jour. Le Batman était responsable lui aussi, il se souvenait vaguement des ses oreilles pointues, de son costume entièrement noir avant de sombrer dans la corrosivité des produit chimique de Ace Chemical. Puis les égouts de l'usine l'avaient recraché, il avait laissé sa peau d'homme dans la cuve, ou coincée dans une turbine. Sa peau était blafarde, ses vêtements en charpies, ses ongles grisâtres, ses lèvres brunes quasiment rouge et ses cheveux verdâtres, exactement les mêmes teinte que l'acide qui l'avait dévoré. Mais cette apparence monstrueuse, il avait appris à l'apprivoiser. Beaux costumes violets, cheveux impeccablement coiffés, il prit l'apparence d'un dandy, mais n'en avait que rarement les manières. Et pour cause quel dandy se promenait les poches pleines de couteaux, d'armes à feux et d'explosif en tout genre ? Après avoir peaufiné les détails du dernier rôle qu'il jouerait à jamais, il était sorti dans la rue, abattant les riverains qui avait le malheur de croiser son chemin. Il vola même une belle voiture pour l'occasion de ce soir, Une Mustang des années soixante.

La série ? Aucune idée, il se fichait bien des voitures, il prenait celles qui lui plaisaient sur le moment. Il se rendit sur les chapeaux de roue jusqu'au repère où se réunissaient une fois par mois tous les grands dirigeants de la pègre, soit dans les cuisines d'un restaurant italien plus que louche. Il était entré par la grande porte, encastrant sa "nouvelle" voiture dans la vitrine dans un fracas assourdissant. Il avait abattu tous les hommes de main qui se jetaient tête baissée sur lui. Il fit une entré soignée, serpentin et cotillons au rendez-vous, mais personne n'applaudis.

Le jeune dandy fit la moue, d'un enfant n'ayant eu aucun cadeau pour noël. Les barons de la pègre étaient médusés, se regardaient tous entre eux, pour savoir quoi faire, lorsque l'un d'eux esquissa un mouvement pour sortir son arme, il reçut une carte aiguisée comme une lame de rasoir dans la main, il poussa un grognement et sortit l'instrument qui s'était fiché dans sa chaire. Une carte de poker. Tous haussèrent les sourcils vers l'énergumène violet aux cheveux vert.

-"T'es qui toi ? On n'a pas commandé de bouffon. Cracha une voix rocailleuse.

- Bonsoir. Sourit l'importun en faisant un mouvement de rotation avec ses doigts. Faisant comprendre à son interlocuteur qu'il devait regarder l'autre coté de la carte.

-Un Joker ?

-Non LE Joker.

-Et alors ? Cette carte ne sert à rien, personnellement je la jette toujours. Ria grassement un autre homme.

-Mais non, quel idiot tu fais Falcone. Cette carte est une carte maitresse. Grace à elle, tu deviens qui tu veux, tu vas ou tu veux, et tu fais ce que tu veux.

-Sale fils de pute comment tu connais mon nom ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je ne sais plus.

-Comment ça, tu ne sais plus, tu ignores ce que tu veux ?

-Non, en fait, je sais ce que je veux.

-Merde ! Jack, c'est toi ?

-Jack, Clem, Joe. Quelle importance ? Gloussa le Joker en sortant une boite avec une manivelle qu'il posa au centre de la table.

-C'est quoi cette merde ?

-Vous m'avez offert la liberté. Dis-le plus sérieusement du monde le joker en se délestant de son sourire pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré. Alors laissez-moi-vous offrir le chaos, dont je suis le messager."

Une déflagration cataclysmique retentit dans tout Gotham. Puis un rire dément résonna dans la nuit, le rire d'un clown tantôt triste, tantôt joyeux. Il dansait seul, couvert de suie, de béton et de sang au milieu de la rue, au rythme d'une mélodie que lui seule pouvait entendre. Sans doute, la mélodie du chaos.

À ce souvenir le Joker laissa un faible rire filtrer de sa gorge, il rouvrit des yeux déments qu'il posa instantanément sur le nouvel arrivant. Il glissa sa main blanche dans la poche de sa veste et en ressorti un revolver dont il vida le barillet sur la table dans un bruit semblable à de petits grelots se trémoussant. Il disposa les balles en ligne face à lui, personne ne relevait en voyant le clown s'amuser comme un enfant. Question d'habitude sans doute. Mais pouvait-on vraiment s'habituer à regarder un bouffon sociopathe péter les plombs alors qu'une poignée "d'innocents" cherchait à passer une soirée moins pénible qu'avaient pu l'être les autres.

Sans doute pas.

Le joker jouait à présent à Ham Stram Gram avec ses six balles. Et choisi la gagnante. Il la plaça dans le barillet, le fit tourner trois fois, puis le ferma d'un mouvement souple, mais brusque du poignet et pressa le canon contre sa tempe droite, il appuya sur la gâchette.

-Click ! -

Une moue contrariée prit place sur son visage, il refit tourner le barillet trois fois et pointa l'arme sur le Pingouin discrètement.

-Click ! -

Diantre-Foutre alors ! Dame faucheuse était-elle occupée ?

Le Joker eu alors une idée, celle de prendre la mort ; qu'il voyait comme une entité, par surprise, il allait jouer avec une personne totalement inconnue à laquelle la mort ne s'attendais pas de rendre visite et vice et versa cette personne n'attendrai pas non plus cette visite, funeste.

Maintenant, il se souvenait pourquoi cet inconnu aux yeux gris lui rappelait quelque chose. Il était passé à la télé en fin d'après midi, accusé d'avoir mené une expérience sur une classe entière, l'un des malheureux cobayes avait même périt. Mort de peur qu'ils disaient.

Professeur, il était.

Professeur Crane

Ses yeux vert mordoré se posèrent alors sur Jonathan Crane, plus exactement sur sa droite, le Bouffon élargi d'avantage son sourire sanglant, si cela était encore possible et partit d'un violent éclat de rire.

* * *

_Éloges funèbres ? Retrouvez-moi en bas._

_Ici encore le Joker, n'est pas celui de Nolan, des comics, ou de la série de jeux Arkham._

_Mais chacun d'entre eux, en plus de ma touche personnelle._

_Maintenant que le Background de mes personnages est planté, les choses sérieuses vont commencer dans les chapitres à venir._


	3. Chapitre III : Un dernier verre ?

_L'univers Batman de DC ne m'appartient évidement pas._

_Pour l'inspiration merci à __Where Did The Party Go __de Fall Out Boy, __Freak Side __de Bawdy Festival, __Noise in Sepher, Pt 2 __d'Anakronic Electro Orkestra, __Prey For Me__ de Korn et __How We Kill Stars __de Shaka Ponk._

_Excellente__ lecture._

* * *

_**Merci à Vidfinn pour ces gentils mots,**__ comme pour l'instant tu semble être la seule personne à avoir lu cette fiction, disons que ce chapitre est pour toi._

_Ps : J'ai adorée rencontrer Barty Croupton jr dans __Tout est dans le mot survie__.__ Ses apparition dans les fictions françaises sont bien rares ma foi._

* * *

_Chapitre III : Un dernier verre ?_

La plupart des gens présents dans le pub osèrent tout de même un discret regard vers le Joker, guettant une possible et macabre saute d'humeur du clown sociopathe. Il était un prédateur, et ses potentielles proies savaient anticiper le danger, aussi certains s'éloignèrent de quelques mètres de lui. Le monstrueux dandy cessa de rire, et parcouru encore une fois la foule de ses pénétrants yeux verts cernés de noir. Son éternel sourire accroché aux lèvres ; il fit un signe à son homme de main se trouvant à la droite de Crane, il attrapa une jeune fille au hasard dans l'assistance qui devait avoir au moins dix-sept ans, peu importait son jeune âge elle était comme son patron les appréciaient, de taille moyenne, fine, de longs cheveux colorés et surtout bien alcoolisée. Puis il la jeta sans ménagement sur la chaise faisant face au Prince du crime. Elle fusilla du regard le gorille, puis jeta un œil à l'homme face à elle, et dessoûla en un dixième de seconde, cessa de respirer, de bouger, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues devenue cireuses.

"-Bonsoir, minauda le Joker en saisissant sa fine main pour y déposer un léger baiser. Allons, allons ma jolie ne pleurnichez pas ainsi, entendons-nous bien, entrez ici était pure folie, dit-il détachant chaque syllabe du dernier mot qu'il prononça. Seule la racaille des bas-fonds de Gotham et les criminels viennent ici. L'ignorais-tu ?

La demoiselle tremblait comme une feuille, les yeux plongés dans l'abime de ceux du Bouffon, elle secoua lentement la tête.

-Oh, tu étais au courant et tu es quand même entrée ! Dingue ! Hé jouons à un jeu tous les deux, ça te dit ?

Ayant du mal à le suivre et ne voulant pas le contrarier la jeune fille hocha la tête frénétiquement.

-Roulette Russe ! Les dames d'abord ! Tu n'as pas de revolver ? Regarde, je te prête le mien qui ne contient déjà plus qu'une seule balle et qui est sur la table.

-Je refuse. Pépiât la demoiselle après avoir rassemblé son courage pour ouvrir la bouche et, à deux doigts de défaillir, les larmes inondant son visage.

Le Joker lui offrit un rictus carnassier et d'un bond souple se leva et pointa sur elle un Glock sorti de sa poche intérieure.

-Prends le joujou, sinon je te colle une balle dans ta jolie petite tête, j'ai hâte de voir ton crâne voler en éclats comme la porcelaine dont tu es faite petite poupée.

La "poupée" étouffa un sanglot et se saisit de l'arme. Tremblante.

-Fait tourner le barillet ma jolie et pose le canon sur ta langue.

-j'ignore comment ouvrir le barillet monsieur". Dit-elle à demi-mots.

Une détonation retentie dans la salle du bar miteux, la fumée blanche émanant du canon du joker se mêlait en un ballet onirique à la fumée bleuâtre omniprésente dans l'atmosphère, son sourire perdit toute jovialité tandis qu'il regardait la jeune fille aux grands yeux écarquillés sur le petit drapeau "bang !" De son Glock favori. Elle s'évanouit, sous le choc. Le clown soupira, rangea son arme d'une main et de l'autre relevait la tête de l'adolescente pour mieux la fracasser contre le bois de la table qui se disloqua sous la violence du coup. Il replaça une mèche verdâtre qui s'était échappée et marcha jusqu'au zinc où il demanda un autre verre au barman qui celui-ci dans sa grande mansuétude lui fit cadeau du verre et de la bouteille qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

"-Suivant Messieurs, Dames ! Hurla le Bouffon à la cantonade son verre et sa bouteille dans chaque main. Non ? Personne ? Très bien, je désigne le volontaire. Monsieur le propret au fond, oui, vous avec les petites lunettes ! Approchez, je ne mords pas, sauf si l'envie m'en prenait soudainement."

Dans l'ombre Jonathan interdit, détailla le grand homme bariolé, il devait facilement faire plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, et malgré la finesse de son physique il semblait imposant, il nota que le orange de sa chemise jurait énormément avec le violet de son costume, au même titre que le carmin négligé de ses lèvres et le vert des ses cheveux court soigneusement coiffés en arrière.

Il s'approcha, incertain, mais cependant comme hypnotisé par le charisme du clown. Ces orbes métalliques se posèrent brièvement sur la jeune fille dont les longs cheveux rouges formaient un halo sanglant autour d'elle faisant réellement douter l'ex-professeur quant à son état de potentiel trépas. Voyant l'air consterné du jeune homme, le Joker posa son butin sur une autre table, tout aussi pourri que la précédente et se pencha pour saisir l'enfant par la gorge. Vérifiant au passage la présence de son pouls. Il esquissa un sourire.

"-Hey Chapelier fou ! J'ai retrouvé Alice, mais je crois bien qu'elle s'est assoupie, l'ambiance est ici plutôt mortelle au point de faire bander un nécrophile. Emmène-la donc boire un thé !" S'écriât le clown.

Une ombre filiforme, toute vêtue de couleurs vives, comme la plupart des criminels de Gotham . . . À quelques exceptions prête. Tomba d'un balcon se trouvant à l'étage supérieur, le Chapelier fou, ou Jervis Tetch pour les intimes. Il replaça son haut-de-forme sur le point de tomber au sommet de ses cheveux fous et colorés. Jonathan se demanda laquelle des trois couleurs présentes dans la chevelure de l'étrange homme était la sienne ; bleu, orange, ou blond ? Après tout, la question avait toute sa légitimité puisqu'il se trouvait face à un homme dont la couleur verte de la pilosité était semble-t-il "naturelle". Le Chapelier fit voyager son œil noir et son œil vert du Joker, à la jeune fille qu'il tenait toujours en passant rapidement par Crane, puis il attrapa la poupée par la taille, la ramenant tendrement vers lui.

"-Alice tu étais donc là, Murmura-t-il. Moi qui croyais que la Reine de cœur t'avait coupé la tête. Mais qu'a-t-elle fait ? Regarde tes cheveux, ils sont rouges comme le sang, il va falloir remédier à cela. Sur ces mots, l'homme aux allures de punk se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la sortie est emportant la dite Alice dans la nuit de cette sinistre ville.

Tous avaient suivi du regard la sortie du Chapelier et de "Alice". Crane et le Joker avaient fait de même. Ce dernier, se dit d'ailleurs que la jolie poupée n'était pas la première à être emportée par le Chapelier. Il "s'occupera" surement d'elle ce soir. La brisera. Personne ne la reverra jamais, ou peut être bien que si, mais elle sera méconnaissable. Les yeux ruisselant de noir, des cocards sombres ; témoignage de la violence des hommes à son encontre ou d'une surconsommation d'un certain stupéfiant à l'aspect poudreux. Et le corps recouvert de bleus, griffures, et gerbant la luxure. Des junkys la pailleront maigrement pour un peu "d'affection" dans l'ombre des ruelles d'un quartier malfamé. Le Joker fronça les sourcils du fait de cet accès de lucidité destiné à l'enfant. Il éclata d'un rire dément pour la seconde fois de la soirée, puis glissant un œil vers le jeune homme brun qu'il avait fait approcher ; il reprit sont sérieux et but d'une traite son verre de whisky qui trainait là.

"- Excusez-moi pour cela. Asseyez-vous Monsieur Crane. Whisky ? Demanda-t-il poliment, devant la surprise de son invité. Jonathan acquiesça et s'asseyait lentement sur une chaise suivant des yeux le dandy bariolé qui faisait de même. L'ancien professeur, triturait le verre que lui avait offert le monstre, ce dernier préférant boire directement à la bouteille, il avala bruyamment sa dernière lampée et dit solennellement :

-Bienvenue dans la famille Monsieur Crane.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Vous êtes passé aux informations mon cher. Joli coup. Remarquable.

- J'ignore ce à quoi vous faites référence.

-Quel était son nom ?

-Le nom de qui ?

-Oh vous savez bien, celui du jeune homme qui est mort aujourd'hui, celui que vous avez tué.

Jonathan posa un regard dur sur le Prince du crime, mais s'obstinait à garder le silence.

-Évidemment." Répliqua le Joker avec un sourire charmeur. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre, le Sphinx venait d'entrer d'une façon peu discrète dans le Pub.

Le Bouffon se disait bien qu'il avait oublié de noter son absence et de ne pas s'en être méfier. Saloperie de Nygma ! Le roux l'avait déjà repéré, et avançait à grands pas vers lui et Jonathan. Il s'arrêta devant eux, frappant le sol du bout de sa canne sur laquelle il plaça ses deux mains avant de faire reposer son menton dessus, penché vers Crane.

"-Qu'est-ce qui s'allonge et rétrécit en même temps ? Demanda-t-il sans préambule.

L'acier plongea dans le bleu océan, pendant de longues minutes, interminables, pour l'Homme Mystère qui attendait sa réponse.

-La vie. S'éleva la voix monocorde de Jonathan.

- C'était si évident ! Pourquoi avoir pris tant de temps ? Répondit celle agaçante de l'homme entièrement vêtu de vert. Crane darda sur lui un œil ennuyé, cet homme prenait-il tout ses congénères pour de sombres idiots. Pourquoi la vie précisément ? Compléta l'Homme Mystère.

-Parce que plus on avance dans le temps et plus on s'approche de la mort.

-Bravo ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu as encore toute la vie devant toi. On a même toute la nuit si tu le désir" Dit-il se penchant d'avantage vers Crane, qui pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage.

L'ex-professeur tenta de se reculer, mais l'Homme Mystère le saisit par le col de sa chemise brusquement et posa goulument ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Face à ce spectacle le Joker recracha le whisky qu'il avait dans la bouche, il savait Edward Nygma attiré par les hommes, mais pas inconscient à ce point ! Était-il soul ? Embrasser cet homme était un peu fou. Et pour cause, Jonathan s'était raidi sur sa chaise, cherchant avec empressement quelque chose dans la poche intérieure de son blazer. Il repoussa Le Sphinx, d'un revers de main s'essuya rapidement la bouche et de l'autre jeta un flacon aux pieds du roux, qui disparut dans un nuage blanc orangé. Le Joker allait lancer une pique cinglante à Edward qui hurlait déjà comme une fillette en proie aux pires hallucinations qu'il soit, mais n'en eu pas le temps, Crane le tirait précipitamment par le bras vers la sortie, sans doute pour éviter d'inhaler sa propre toxine et en faire profiter le monstre de Gotham. Zut et sa bouteille offerte qui était restée à l'intérieur, il aurait mieux fait d'avaler sa dernière goulée, plutôt que de la recracher.

La fiole aussi petite soit-elle contenait une dose concentrée de gaz, tous ceux qui en avaient été capables étaient sortit, mais nombreux furent ceux qui avaient eu le malheur de profiter de la démonstration de Jonathan, ils se reconnaissaient aux hurlements qu'ils poussaient, à leurs divagations, ou à leur mouvement paniqué. Quelle douce anarchie.

Au loin, le chant des sirènes retentissait.

Mais Batman serait sans doute sur les lieux en premier.

Le Joker ne put que sourire d'avantage.

* * *

_Point de vue ? Objections ? Votre honneur à vous la parole_

_Bon ! J'espère que ma version des personnages ne détonne pas trop pour l'instant. Voila c'était le dernier chapitre de ''présentation''. Le chapitre IV sera publié dans deux voire trois semaines (pour cause de vacances) et les prochains seront publiés en principe une fois toutes les deux semaines, sauf syndrome de la page blanche évidement. _

_Je vais quand même donner l'âge des personnages vite fait, histoire qu'il soit claire qu'on est un peu aux ''origines'' du beau monde qui peuple Gotham. (Je suis légèrement perfectionniste au sujet des personnages, je fais des listes de quatre kilomètres avec leurs caractéristiques physiques, leurs vêtements, leur caractère et tout ce qui peut m'être utile à brosser le portrait des protagonistes. J'en ai même dessiné certains tellement je suis obsédée par le rendu des personnages, juste pour pouvoir me dire en regardant le dessin « OK lui je le vois dans la rue, je me barre en courant par tout les moyens possibles ! »)_

_-__Mad hatter/ jervis Tetch: 28 ans._

_-__The Riddler/Edward Nygma: 26 ans._

_-__The Joker: 30 ans__._

_-__L'Epouvantail/Jonathan Crane: 25 ans__._

_Bye !_


	4. Chapitre IV : Le gout du fer

_L'univers Batman DC ne m'appartient pas. Hélas._

_Inspiration musicale : __Welcome to The Family __de Avenged sevenfold, __Fightworld__ de Simplyd4rk, __Joker's Song__ de The Miracle Of Sound, __Vendetta__ de Deligma, __Hit Me Like A Man __de The Pretty Reckless, et __Crikus__ de Polichinel._

___Voilà (avec beaucoup de mal) le chapitre IV ! Enfin ? Bonne lecture._

* * *

_**Merci à THEJOY69 :**__ Moooon dieu ! Trop de Review d'un coup de ta part ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir, merci beaucoup pour tous ces mots. Et je suis ravie de te combler à ce point. Il est vrai que j'ai choisi de mélanger les différents aspects des personnages que sont le Joker, Crane, le Sphinx et le Chapelier parce que un seul ne permet pas toujours de bien exploité la complexité du personnage._

_Soyons honnête dans mon esprit ''mon ''Jonathan Crane reste tout de même très proche du physique de Cillian Murphy et pour ce qui est du Joker par exemple (je sais piètre exemple, il est souvent cité) son apparence, et son caractère sont très différentiables, dans les films (Nolan/Burton pour les plus célèbres), dans les comics (original et reboot compris) les séries animées (Sauf celle de 2007, il me semble, ou le joker à complètement perdu de sa superbe d'après moi) et enfin la célèbre trilogie des jeux Akham. Sans compter ma vision propre, car dans mon esprit le Joker ressemble un peu au chanteur de Motionless In White dans le clip America (les piercings en moins). On pourrait passer des heures à parler des personnages au combien complexe que sont le Joker, Nygma, Crane et les autres. (Je vais d'ailleurs m'arrêter là si non ça va devenir un bouquin avec une dizaine de Tomes.)Pour ce qui de l'ambiance, c'est avant tout beaucoup de temps et de ma personne (on la retrouve dans presque tout ce que je fais). Mais je suis heureuse qu'elle plaise, je redoutais justement le contraire. Pour les fautes, je sais, je fais de mon mieux, mais pas assez visiblement (j'ai beau sortir d'une section littéraire, il est clair que je n'ai jamais brillé grâce à mes prouesses orthographiques !). Pour l'énigme d'Eddie, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : "merci internet, tu es une mine d'or !" Voilà en espérant que la suite te plaise tout autant, car j'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre. Merci encore très bonne lecture à toi._

_**Kitt-NA :**__ Ca arrive chacun son dada, cela dit, c'est gentil d'être venu me lire Merci et bonne continuation à toi aussi._

_**BluHair :**__ Avant tout, merci. En effet je me faisais aussi la réflexion après t'avoir lu il y a quelque temps, que les fic française avec l'Épouvantail étaient trééééééés rare, d'où la naissance de cette petite fiction :)_

_Pour ce qui est de "Alice" je dois bien avouer que je l'ai fait apparaitre comme ça sur un coup de tête, et je pense bien la faire réapparaitre (personnellement, je n'aimerais vraiment pas être à sa place TT-TT), histoire de mettre un peu à l'honneur ce pauvre Chapelier qu'on ne croise pas très souvent à mon gout et ce dans quelque support que se soit. Alors qu'il mériterait vraiment d'apparaitre plus souvent._

_Je suis très surprise que ma version des personnages suscite autant de compliment, j'attendais plutôt le contraire, mais cela me ravit. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

_Chapitre IV : Le gout du fer._

Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, le Joker regardait la fumée orangée qui s'élevait des fenêtres du pub vers le ciel, elle marquait indubitablement leur position. La police et le Batman auront l'idée de directement venir ici, et seront confortés dans cette démarche par les hurlements de frayeur d'une poignée d'habitants ''lambda ''. Ils feraient mieux de s'éclipser lui et Crane. Le soupir de ce dernier sortit le dandy de ses réflexions, Jonathan avait lui aussi les yeux rivés sur la fumée, il semblait mécontent ou tourmenté peut être, puis un rictus étira ses lèvres éclatant ainsi son masque de froideur et de dédain. Il admirait son œuvre. Le Joker le soupçonna un instant de ne pas être tout seul dans sa tête, sinon pourquoi l'aurait-il dévisagé pendant de longues minutes avec un air fasciné, pour ensuite devenir horrifié. Mais qui était-il pour juger de la folie d'autrui ? Etant lui-même complètement fou, après tout Arkham était sa résidence de vacance. Le Dandy bariolé nota que des lueurs bleu et rouge illuminaient le haut des bâtiments d'une rue voisine, il était temps de se tirer d'ici, aussi attrapa-t-il l'épaule menue de l'ancien professeur qui sortit de sa contemplation pour visser son regard métallique dans celui vert phosphorescent du prince du crime.

-''Monsieur Crane, il me semblerait judicieux que nous nous éclipsions.

-Pourquoi ? Êtes-vous effrayé par quelques policiers ?

- Hahahahaha ! Ne soyez pas ridicule, ces policiers ne valent pas la peine que je leur accorde le moindre regard ou que je leur consacre ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de mon temps''.

Le vrombissement d'un puissant moteur se fit entendre, le clown sociopathe lâcha Crane du regard pour se concentrer sur l'imposant véhicule noir qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien à présent, et qui était arrêté à une centaine de mètres d'eux. Le Joker sourit à en faire lâcher ses zygomatiques, il pointa un doigt inquisiteur sur le nouvel arrivant et dit :

-'' Non le souci ce soir, c'est lui ! Entre nous, Monsieur Crane, j'ai plus envie de poursuivre notre discussion au calme que de repartir seul et la gueule en sang à cause de ce taré en collants noirs. Murmura le monstre à l'oreille du spécialiste en phobie. Salut Batou ! J'espère que tu n'es pas vexé ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à danser avec toi ce soir et bien que cela me peine, j'ai plus important à faire, bye Darling !'' Il envoya un baiser volant au chevalier noir, saisi Jonathan par le bras et commença à marcher en direction d'une ruelle adjacente. Mais la chauve-souris n'était pas de cet avis, à l'aide de son batgrapin il se déplaça devant son grand (et nouvellement depuis quelques années) adversaire le stoppant lui et Crane.

-''Non Joker, tu n'iras nulle part, et le professeur Crane non plus.

-Allez quoi Batou ! Sois cool pour une fois ! Je te promets que je n'y suis pour rien et en plus, il commence à pleuvoir, tu sais, je déteste être trempé. Seul un silence pesant répondit au bouffon. T'es vraiment pas drôle, tu ferais mieux de t'occuper des citoyens tous beaux qui agonisent juste là. Parce que sérieusement, ils n'ont pas l'air bien du tout ! Ah et si non y a Eddie qui nous fait une grosse crise de paranoïa à l'intérieur, c'est pas commun de voire un type aussi futé que lui chialer de peur comme un gamin étant persuader qu'un monstre vivant dans son placard va le dévorer. Il me semble avoir lu quelque part que la peur vient de l'inconnu et je doute que Monsieur le Sphinx ait la moindre connaissance sur la chose, puisqu'il se targue de tout savoir.''

Voyant que son interlocuteur ne les laisserait pas passer lui et Crane, le Joker poussa doucement le jeune ex-professeur sur le côté, ses yeux rieurs devinrent assassins, son sourire s'affaissa lentement, il plongea sa main décolorée au fond d'une de ses poches de laquelle il sortit un couteau papillon. Puis il se jeta sur le justicier vêtu de noir, Jonathan savait qu'il avait là une opportunité de ''s'échapper'', mais s'il partait, il perdait à tout jamais l'occasion de pouvoir étudier de plus prés le prince du crime, aussi, il préféra rester là, sous là pluie devenant diluvienne, pour regarder le monstre de Gotham se battre contre le chevalier noir, bestialité contre précision, le chaos moyennant l'ordre. L'affrontement dura de longues minutes, hystérique le clown perdit patience, ses coups devinrent plus bestiaux, plus meurtriers, il parvint à planter profondément sa lame dans la chaire du Batman qui lâcha un hurlement de douleur déchirant, il tomba a terre une main sur la plaie de son flan pour tenter de juguler l'hémorragie, le Joker assis sur lui, les cheveux en bataille, le visage ruisselant d'eau teintée de rouge et de noir, les vêtements trempés, tachés de boue et de sang riait à gorge déployée, entre deux éclats de rire et deux coups de poings il chantait Only You des Platters. Jonathan se dit qu'ainsi, il était encore plus effrayant. Maintenant, il savait pourquoi on voyait un monstre en lui, peu importait qu'il s'en prenne à homme, femme ou enfant, la façon légère dont il prenait et disposait d'autrui était inhumaine, cet homme s'était-il donc vraiment affranchit de tout code moral ? Le jeune homme se remémora alors une phrase d'Aristote qu'il avait lu dans La Politique ''Celui qui n'appartient pas à une cité ou qui ne ressent pas le besoin d'y appartenir est soit une bête soit un dieu.'' Alors ? Le Joker était-il un animal ou un dieu ? Un dieu bestial sans doute, l'incarnation même du chaos parmi les vivants. Comme s'il avait entendu les réflexions de Crane le clown ayant cessé de rire avait tourné la tête pour regarder le jeune ex-professeur du coin de l'œil, il remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue, et tenta de faire de même avec ses cheveux qui avaient ondulés sous la pluie, il sortit un tube de rouge à lèvres et un téléphone portable extra-plat dont il se servit comme miroir pour remettre une touche de couleur sur son visage trop terne. Il rangea le tout dans une poche intérieure et se releva en prenant bien soin de s'appuyer de tout son poids sur les cotes douloureuses de sa Némésis lui arrachant un grondement sourd.

-"Bon Batou puisque tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de rester allongé là, moi je m'en vais, je suis éreinté. Et je suis sur que le jeune Monsieur Crane l'est aussi. Ce fut un plaisir Darling, je me suis bien amusé, mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Passe une bonne nuit. Dit le bouffon comme s'il saluait un ami chez qui il avait diné. Allons Monsieur Crane, ne restez pas planté ici, vous allez attraper froid sous cette pluie."

Il se saisit de l'épaule du jeune homme brun et le guida jusqu'à la ruelle qu'ils comptaient prendre avant l'arrivé du justicier masqué. En plein milieu de celle-ci, le Joker planta Jonathan à l'abri d'une entrée d'immeuble, lui demandant de l'attendre là, il réapparut quelques minutes plus tard avec une poubelle roulante, n'ayant pas trouvé mieux dans le quartier.

-"Montez Monsieur Crane. Dit le dandy prestement, Jonathan hésita un instant, mais quelque part en lui, une voix lui chuchotait une fois de plus, qu'il ne ferait pas cette rencontre deux fois dans sa vie. Aussi s'asseyait-il à la droite du Joker qui démarra et s'engagea sereinement dans une grande avenue emplie de voiture de police.

-Où allons-nous ? Demanda Jonathan se sentant plutôt tendu du fait de la présence des forces de police.

-Ne vous a-t-on jamais dis que la curiosité était un vilain défaut Monsieur Crane ?

-Non jamais, en revanche, on m'a souvent dit de ne pas suivre un inconnu.

-Mais quel drôle de remarque ! Nous-nous connaissons bien maintenant cher associé.

-Je ne vous suis pas Monsieur.

-Pas de Monsieur ! C'est J pour vous mon cher ! Gloussa le clown. Qui vous demande de me suivre ? Je ne me suis pas. Je ne suis personne. Ne me suivez donc pas. La route des enfers est facile à suivre ; on y va les yeux fermés. Avait-il enchainé sur un ton plus froid qui désarçonna Jonathan.

-Si vous ne voulez pas que je vous suive, que me voulez-vous alors ?

-Juste travailler avec vous, c'est pourquoi j'ai emprunté cette voiture.

-Emprunté ? Voulez-vous dire que je suis assis dans une voiture volée ?

-Oh ne faites pas l'enfant ! Ce n'est qu'une voiture. Un bien de consommation. Si la police fait bien son travail, ils la trouveront demain dans la matinée. Au fond de la rivière. Et quel dommage elle ne semble pas assurée. Même si je pense qu'ils seront plus occupés à nous rechercher. Rit-il.

-Bien, dit l'ex-professeur un air crispé sur le visage. Où allons-nous alors ?

-Vous le saurez bientôt."

Le tas de ferraille qui servait de voiture à l'étrange binôme les mena jusqu'à une vieille usine abandonnée se trouvant sans nul doute dans la zone industrielle de Gotham.

Ace Chemical put lire Jonathan,

Il se souvenait, il venait à peine d'être nommé professeur à cette époque.

Cet endroit avait une histoire. Et quelle histoire ! Se dit-il posant un œil sur le clownesque conducteur qui les avait menés jusqu'ici.

* * *

_En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu. (Et qu'il ne soit pas trop court, parce que j'ai un peu cette impression)_

_Réclamation ? Non ?!_

_A dans deux semaines !_


	5. Chapitre V : Si austère !

_L'univers Batman DC ne m'appartient pas. Hélas._

_Muses musicale : __Dope Hat __de Marylin Manson, __Alice__ de Saez, __Labyrinth __de Oomph!, __I'm No Good __de New Years Day, __Détruis-moi __de Eths, __Dead Memories __de Slipknot et __Failles__ de Mass Hysteria._

_Bonne lecture à tous(tes)_

* * *

_**Merci à THEJOY69 :**__ Je suis infiniment désolée ! C'est vrai que mon dernier chapitre est un peu trop court, c'est parce qu'il a fallut que je le coupe si non il m'aurait été impossible de pouvoir faire la jonction avec le chapitre V, qui du coup est un peu plus long. Pour ce qui est du Joker (Encore lui !) je pars du principe que pour être imprévisible il doit se réinventer chaque jour, c'est pourquoi au file des chapitres il fera tantôt montre d'une bestialité sans égale, tantôt d'une fragilité enfantine, tout en passant par divers accès de folie et lucidité. Ce mec est une sacrée énigme, et je ne te cache pas que je m'arrache les cheveux sur mon clavier pour réussir lui à donner le bon aspect. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que les autres. Encore un peu de patience l'Épouvantail ne devrait plus tarder à sortir de l'ombre. _

_**Chocobonmimi : **__Et bien soit la bienvenue dans ma fiction ! Je vais être tout aussi honnête j'ai commencé cette fic parce que je m'ennuyais pendant mes vacances, mais du coup j'ai repris gout à écrire et je pense continuer. Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir empêchée de faire ton gâteau au chocolat, mais puisque tu n'en semble pas déçus je ne me sens pas trop coupable. Pour répondre à ta question, je ne pense pas avoir de talent d'hypnotiseuse. Du moins pas à ma connaissance. Apres je ne peux pas cacher que j'ai été plutôt branché ésotérisme. A présent je m'oriente plus vers la philosophie et la psychologie. Je dois dire que j'avais un peu peur que personne ne lise cette fiction en la commençant, et aussi qu'on me jette des pierres pour le traitement audacieux des personnages. Mais comme tu es déjà la troisième lectrice à me dire que c'est "génial" et qu'en plus j'ai réussi à te rendre zinzin, je suis plus qu'agréablement surprise, mais du coup j'ai un peu la pression de ne pas rester à la hauteur ; j'écris dans certains états et pas d'autres. C'est pourquoi j'espace mes publications de deux semaines, le temps d'être dans le bon état d'esprit pour écrire. Du coup je pense que parfois l'ambiance générale de l'histoire sera quelque peu fluctuante. Néanmoins j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira chère chocoïnomane. Ah et je suis désolée de t'avoir fait recracher ton chocolat. Et aussi d'avoir fait fuir ton cher et tendre._

* * *

_Chapitre V : Si austère !_

Le bruit de ses pas résonnait contre les murs du couloir étroit et sombre dans lequel il avançait. Sur son épaule, son fardeau dont il allait bientôt pouvoir se délester. Il franchit une porte en bois vernis et pénétra dans la pièce humide et faiblement éclairée à la lueur des chandelles, en son centre se dressait une longue table napée de divers morceaux de tissu, encombrée de tasses, de théières, de gâteaux rassies et entourée de cinq chaises sur lesquelles étaient assis trois hommes immobiles portant des masques de lapin, lièvre et souris. Le Chapelier ne fit que traverser, passant une autre porte, qui elle menait à une immense salle carrelée et froide. Il fit rouler "Alice" de son épaule jusque sur une table de métal, posa son chapeau et son gilet sur un plan de travail et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Il prit du recul pour observer l'enfant. Pauvre Alice, la reine l'avait presque fait passer de l'autre côté du miroir. Heureusement que cet étrange gentleman tout vêtu de violet l'avait trouvée. Mais le mal était déjà fait, elle avait perdu un peu de sa pureté.

Le Chapelier fou commença son office. Il avait déjà réfléchi sur la route à ce qu'il allait faire. Il se saisit d'une paire de ciseaux et entrepris de découper les vêtements de la jeune fille beaucoup trop sombre à son gout, la laissant nue comme au premier jour. Il se saisit de ses cheveux dont il ne décolora que l'arrière, ne laissant que deux longues mèches et la frange rouge sang. Le temps que le produit agisse, il alla préparer la couleur. Il rinça le décolorant, puis appliqua la nouvelle couleur ; un beau blond lumineux. Pendant que les cheveux de la jeune fille buvaient l'ammoniaque Jervis maquilla le doux visage de la poupée. Des fards roses pas trop criards, quelques paillettes, un petit trait de liner, et une pointe de mascara. Ses lèvres ? Il y aurait bien mis du rouge, mais il avait peur d'y toucher. Il ne voulait pas. Pas encore. Elles étaient pures. Encore un peu espérait-il. Enfin il rinça pour la dernière fois les cheveux de "Alice", puis les sécha et les peigna. Le jeune homme prit rapidement les mensurations de l'endormie, et remonta tout aussi rapidement dans son arrière-boutique pour trouver une jolie robe à "Alice". Du blanc et de la dentelle seraient parfait, d'ordinaire Alice portait du bleu, mais ce n'était plus possible, pas après ce qu'avait fait la reine. Il trouva un joli ensemble rouge, un haut en dentelle blanche, une jupe évasée et vaporeuse bordeaux et enfin une paire d'escarpins noirs vernis. Il redescendit avec sa trouvaille et entrepris de rhabiller à sa convenance la jeune fille. Puis il l'a pris dans ses bras pour la sangler sur un fauteuil en feutre vert dans la grande salle, Alice était toujours un peu brusque dans ses mouvements. Il la laissa là pour aller lui aussi se changer. Il avait le temps, ce dernier ne le tuerait pas puisque c'est lui qui tuait le temps.

Jervis se précipita jusque dans son appartement, au dessus de la boutique. L'occasion de ce soir était spéciale, il en était sur, cette fois, c'était la vraie Alice et non pas un ersatz. Il se débarrassa de son pull orange, des ses bottines marron et de son pantalon à tartan jaune. Il jeta son dévolu sur une chemise blanche, un veston noir et rouge, un kilt vert auquel il accorda son chapeau et enfin une paire de rangers grises. Il jeta un œil dans le miroir fissuré et se fit la remarque que ses chaussettes étaient dépareillées, peu importe, elles s'accordaient parfaitement à sa tenue. Il ramena ses mèches les plus longues sur son épaule droite, remonta ses manches et fila à la cave retrouver Alice, il fallait qu'il soit là quand elle se réveillerait. Il s'installa donc à l'autre bout de la longue table et attendit, montre en main qu'elle se réveille. Et elle se réveilla. Difficilement. Lentement, ses paupières lourdement maquillées paillonnèrent. Jervis lui laissa le temps, il comprenait, les entrevues avec cette maudite reine étaient éreintantes. Puis il vit enfin des orbes clairs se poser sur lui. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de la demoiselle en découvrant cet étrange homme bariolé jusqu'au bout des cheveux assis face à elle dans ce qui semblait être une mauvaise reconstitution du thé de non-anniversaire du Chapelier fou dans le conte de Carroll.

"-Bonsoir Alice ! Tu es très en retard, tu sais, ce n'est pas bien. La jeune fille trop abasourdie et encore un peu assommée ne pu prononcer le moindre mot. Que se passe-t-il le chat t'aurait-il volé ta langue, tu étais plus bavarde il a quelques années.

-Quoi ? Pardonnez-moi, mais qui êtes-vous ? Et où sommes-nous ?

-Ah sacrée Alice ! Toujours le mot pour rire n'est-ce pas ? Mais voyons, c'est moi ! Le Chapelier fou. Pendant qu'il parlait la poupée avait remarqué qu'elle était attachée au siège sur lequel elle était assise. La terreur s'infiltra doucement en elle. Mais elle n'était pas encore pétrifiée, au contraire elle se sentait plutôt téméraire.

-Ok, d'accord. Si vous êtes le Chapelier, je veux bien être reine.

-NON ! JE TE L'INTERDIS ! Hurla Jervis à l'autre bout de la table envoyant sa tasse se fracasser contre un mur. Il posa son chapeau sur le bord de la table, ébouriffa ses cheveux tricolores et reprit plus calmement. Tu ne peux pas devenir reine. Tu dois rester telle que tu es Alice. Tu dois rester avec moi. Si tu deviens reine jamais on ne se reverra.

-Euh, vous savez Monsieur, je pense que cette plaisanterie a assez duré. Je ne suis pas Alice.

- On croirait entendre ce dandy. Vous êtes pareil, je ne comprends pas vos blagues, mais elles me font rire quand même.

-Un dandy ?

-Oui, un homme très élégant, toujours vêtu de violet, bon, c'est certain, il manque un peu de politesses. Mais dans le fond, c'est un gentil homme. Peut être devrai-je l'inviter à prendre le thé.

-Le Joker, un gentil homme ?

-Regarde ce que j'ai inventé ! Une puce qui me permet de commander une personne contre sa volonté. Lapin vas nettoyer. Dis le Chapelier a l'un des hommes qui se leva et exécuta son ordre comme un automate avant de revenir s'asseoir.

-Génial ! Souris la jeune fille. Bon, à présent écoutez-moi, je vous répète que je ne suis pas Alice.

-Mais si tu l'es, je te reconnaitrai entre mille jeunes filles.

-Regardez sur ma carte d'identité, dans la poche arrière droite de mon jean. Je vous jure que je ne suis pas Alice.

-Allons Alice, c'est inutile, je sais que c'est toi.

La jeune fille commença à paniquer sur son fauteuil, deux taré en une nuit ça faisait beaucoup quand même. Elle gardait un infime espoir de pouvoir rentrer chez elle. Elle tenta de se calmer. En vain. Une larme roula le long de sa joue.

-Chapelier s'il vous plait !

-D'accord Alice, ne pleure plus."

Jervis disparut dix minutes et puis revint, le pas lourd. Il détacha la jeune fille puis l'attrapa violemment par les cheveux pour la jeter sur la table et se mettre au-dessus d'elle. "Alice" essaya de se débattre, mais le jeune homme se saisit de ses poignets pour les plaquer violemment contre le bois massif de la table, il darda sur elle ses yeux vairons, l'œil noir semblait la transpercer bien plus que le vert. Il sourit découvrant ainsi ces dents taillées en pointes. Et se pencha vers l'oreille de la petite poupée et susurra.

"-Tu avais raison, tu n'es pas Alice. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ma jolie ?

-Laissez-moi rentrer chez moi. Pitié.

-Pitié ? Personne n'aura pitié de toi une fois devenue reine.

La poupée devint livide, à présent elle se souvenait cela avait fait la une des journaux pendant un temps, mais la police était bien incapable de résoudre l'affaire, aussi était-elle tombée dans l'oublie. Pourtant des jeunes filles blondes disparaissaient toujours sans laisser de trace. La poupée savait que ce soir se serait son tour.

-Tout a l'heure, tu as bien dit vouloir être reine. Je ne fais qu'exaucer ton souhait. " Dit-il en plantant un baiser sur ces lèvres qu'il trouvait bien sales tout à coup. Elle voulut le mordre, mais elle savait que cela ne ferait que mettre le Chapelier d'avantage en colère, elle ne rentrerait pas ce soir, elle ne rentrerait jamais. Elle aurait mieux fait de jouer au jeu du Prince du crime, au moins elle aurait eu une chance de rentrer chez elle. Ou de mourir.

Il releva la jeune fille et la tira vers lui pour la jeter sur son épaule. Il passa la porte, retraversant le long couloir sombre, faisant fit des insultes de son nouveau jouet. Elle se lasserait bien à un moment, la nuit ne faisait que commencer. Jervis remonta la première volée de marches, lentement sans se presser pour laisser la peur envahir d'avantage l'enfant. Il savait que des images de plus en plus précises apparaissaient dans l'esprit torturé de la poupée. Ils traversèrent la boutique passèrent encore une porte, et gravir encore une vingtaine de marches pour passer un avant-dernier pan de bois. Le Chapelier l'accompagnait jusqu'en enfer et refermera la porte derrière lui.

\/ l l

La grande porte s'ouvrit et le Joker entra, Crane à sa suite, il envoya un des ses hommes de main se débarrasser du véhicule volé. Les deux hommes suivirent un long dédale de couloirs avant d'arriver dans une grande salle pleine de conteneurs remplis sans nul doute de matières chimiques hautement toxiques. Le dandy bariolé pris un escalier en métal qui menait certainement dans ce qui avait pu être le bureau de l'ancien patron de l'usine. Jonathan fut invité à entrer dans l'antre du monstre, de prime abord le ''logis'' du clown ressemblait plutôt à un fatras d'armes en tout genre, d'objets fantaisistes, de flacon et autres bidons douteux. Le sol était poussiéreux et la peinture des murs bonne à refaire. Et tout cela manquait cruellement d'éclairage et d'aération. Le jeune homme se dit que le décor correspondait plutôt bien au personnage.

"- Bienvenue dans mon atelier professeur ! S'enthousiasma le prince des lieux. Pardonnez-moi pour le désordre.

-Ce n'est rien, ne vous en préoccupez pas. Alors c'est ici ?

- Ouaip ! C'est le QG du Grand Joker et de ses hommes, enfin ça, c'est juste l'atelier. Suivez-moi, que je vous fasse visiter le reste. Dit le Joker en passant une porte défraichie, il tâtonna un moment dans le noir à la recherche de quelque chose. Aah ! La voilà ! "

La pièce qui semblait être un petit studio s'éclaira doucement, le dandy au centre avec une télécommande dans la main, le sol semblait avoir la même teinte poussiéreuse, mais avait l'air d'être bien plus souvent nettoyé, les murs laissaient le béton apparent, la pièce ne devait pas être très lumineuse le jour venu et n'avait rien de très ordonné ; vêtement bariolé et ustensile du quotidien cohabitaient, meuble de différent style aussi. Un grand lit deux places se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, les draps étaient étalés partout sauf sur le lit, en face de ce dernier se trouvait plusieurs écrans de télévision ainsi qu'un sofa à l'allure plutôt confortable, dans un autre coin, une petite cuisine moderne faisant face à une porte, la salle de bains déduisit Jonathan, mais le détail de la décoration qui l'interpella le plus c'était le pan de mur entièrement recouvert de masques de clown. Tous parfaitement alignés. Caoutchouc. Plastique. Plâtre. Terre cuite. Porcelaine. Verre.

Il restait planté là, grelottant légèrement, en plein milieu de la pièce ne sachant pas trop ou se mettre pour ne pas gêner le clown qu'il entendait bouger dans son dos, il se tourna vers ce dernier espérant qu'il l'inviterait à s'asseoir, vain espoir, le dandy s'était débarrassé de ses chaussures et de ses chaussettes en les envoyant valser contre un mur, il arracha son nœud papillon, jeta sa veste de costume sur le dossier du divan, rependant sur le sol le contenu de ses poches, et sa chemise détrempée sur une montagne de vêtements à gauche de la porte de la salle de bains ; et se dirigea vers cette dernière, défaisant la ceinture de son pantalon violet. La porte claqua violemment. Le joker ressortit de la pièce quelques minutes après une serviette jetée négligemment sur sa tête et vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un long short noir. Toujours caché sous sa serviette, la voix du bouffon s'éleva.

"-Monsieur Crane asseyez-vous, ah non surtout pas en fait ! Suis-je bête, vous êtes mouillé aussi ne bougez pas, je vais vous trouver de quoi vous sécher et rester sec. Il repartit dans la salle de bains pour en revenir avec une longue serviette et des vêtements. Tenez. "

Jonathan ne bougea pas d'un cil, ses yeux restaient fixés sur son hôte qui avait entre temps étendu sa longue serviette, était-ce toujours le Joker ? Cet homme dont le corps fin était couvert de cicatrices, de bleus et de coupures. Était-ce bien lui sans tous ces fards rouge et noir ? Était-ce toujours le même homme avec ces cheveux vert ondulé et en bataille ? En même temps qu'avait-il imaginé ? Que le dandy dormait avec ce costume violet dans une boite dont il fallait remonter la manivelle pour qu'elle s'ouvre, et laisse s'échapper le monstre ; qu'il ne mangeait pas, ne se lavait pas ? N'avait aucun besoin naturel quel qu'il soit ? Le Joker aussi monstrueux soit-il restait un homme. Le spécialiste des phobies redescendit sur terre et se saisi de ce que lui tendait l'homme aux cheveux vert avant de disparaitre dans la salle de bains sous le regard amusé du prince du crime. En attendant que Jonathan réapparaisse le Joker s'était vautré dans le canapé, étirant ses longs membres, il alluma un écran, zappant distraitement, il laissa la chaine d'information en continue, attendant de voir si on parlait de lui et de son nouvel associé. En parlant du loup, le voilà qui sort des bois. Le jeune homme brun était sorti de la salle de bains, il avait l'air encore plus maigre dans le marcel gris et le short violet trop grands pour lui. Le Joker eut un fou rire intérieur en voyant l'allure de l'ex-professeur. Bien que se sentant ridicule dans ces vêtements, Jonathan ne s'était pas départit de son air austère, il avança prestement jusqu'à la petite table se trouvant dans la cuisine pour étendre ses vêtements sur deux chaises, et resta planté là, appuyé contre la table, sous le regard toujours plus amusé du propriétaire des lieux.

"-Allons ne restez pas dans votre coin, asseyez-vous ! Dit le dandy qui s'était redressé pour lui laisser de la place, une cigarette entre les lèvres. Place qu'il prit lentement. C'est marrant, on dirait deux vieux copains de lycée qui rentre de soirée.

-Parce que vous avez des "copains" de lycée encore en vie ?

-Hahahahaha oh oh hihi ! S'esclaffa bruyamment le Joker, s'étouffant presque avec la fumée. Je ne sais pas, je ne me rappel plus. Et vous ?

-C'est, disons compliqué.

-Mouais, tu m'en diras tant. Pas facile de se faire des amis avec un air aussi sérieux.

-Comme il ne doit pas être aisé de s'en faire avec cet air de désaxé. Répondit du tac au tac Jonathan, piqué au vif. Le Dandy écrasa sa cigarette et fit de son mieux pour ignorer la voix intérieure qui lui hurlait de refaire le portrait de ce petit prétentieux. Il mourrait follement d'envie de lui faire ravaler ses petites lunettes et son air beaucoup trop sérieux. Heureusement pour le brun, il avait un intérêt professionnel à le garder en vie et en un seul morceau.

-Mais dites-moi ! C'est qu'on aurait presque de l'humour !"

Le bouffon se leva d'un bond, comme un diablotin sortant de sa boite, il prit la main de Jonathan et l'entraina à sa suite jusque dans son atelier devant une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur les conteneurs de l'usine.

"-Ça s'est passé ici vous savez, dans cette cuve-ci. Dit presque mélancoliquement le clown en pointant le liquide vert sous leurs pieds. C'est là qu'est né le Joker, quand l'autre a fait le grand plongeon.

-Comment êtes-vous tombé ?

-C'est la faute de ces hommes, je crois, mais surtout celle du Batman. Il suffit d'une seule mauvaise journée pour faire plonger un homme ordinaire dans la plus corrosive des folies.

-Quel était votre nom ?"

Un rire silencieux agita les épaules du clown, puis un rire dément remonta de ses entrailles. Il était pris d'un fou rire monstrueux. Il porta les mains à son visage pour l'y cacher. Jonathan resta perplexe, observant le monstre se tordre de rire, puis son visage pâlit lorsqu'il vit les yeux vert injectés de sang. Le joker, le saisi par le col de son vêtement et le poussa contre le verre qui se fissura sous l'impact. Puis il susurra à l'oreille de Crane.

"-C'est si facile de créer un monstre Jonathan, il suffit d'arracher à l'individu ce qu'il a de plus précieux, ainsi vous commencez à fissurer son esprit, ensuite il faut un élément qui chamboule tout pour commencer à lui faire perdre la raison, la lucidité n'est pas une amie, il faut s'en méfier car dans ces moments-là on serait tous prêt à se faire exploser la cervelle, et à défaut de mourir, on choisit la folie. Alors Monsieur le Professeur soit disant sain d'esprit, comment en êtes-vous arrivé à faire des expérimentations sur vos élèves ? Votre père était violent n'est-ce pas ! Les autres enfants étaient méchants avec vous, chaque jour, vous redoutiez d'aller en classe. Vous avez commencé à les haïr, vous avez juré qu'un jour ou l'autre, ils paieraient ! Au fond, vous avez perdu la raison il y a bien longtemps. Vous avez juste choisi d'en faire abstraction. Quand cette voix s'est-elle insinuée dans votre esprit ? Combien de temps va-t-elle encore mettre pour prendre votre place ? Il ne manque qu'un petit coup du destin et vous le savez. ''Sur cette phrase Jonathan toujours au bout du bras du prince du crime avait traversé la vitre.

Le silence avait pris la parole.

Qu'on perce ce crâne, qu'on lui ouvre les idées et lui libère la cervelle !

Il commençait enfin à ouvrir les yeux.

* * *

_Voila c'est tout pour ce chapitre qui arrive quand même avec deux jours d'avance._

_Avis ? Questions__? - Review._

_Bonne fin de journée, bon courage à ceux/celles qui reprennent les cours ou le travail et surement à dans deux semaines._

_**PS :**__ J'ai posté quelques dessins sur mon compte instagram si cela vous intéresse vous trouverez les liens sur mon profil. (Je m'excuse par avance, car certaines photos sont d'une qualité particulièrement dégueulasse. Gloire à l'Iphone 4 de chez Apple !)_


	6. Chapitre VI : S'endormir à l'éther

_Et me revoilà enfin !_

_Avant tout, je tiens à m'excuser de mon retard, je croule sous le travail ! Je crains que mes publications ne deviennent complètement chaotiques. Le rythme de publication risque bien de changer._

_Et je m'excuse également de la longueur plus que restreinte de ce chapitre._

_L'univers de Bob Kane ne m'appartient pas, mais merci à lui pour avoir créé Batman._

_Inspiration musicale : __Confrontation__ de Otep, __Alligator Blood__ de Bring Me The Horizon__, Reborn__ de Stone Sour, __Where It Hurts__ de Pain Of Salvation, __Kuzak__ de Polichinel, __Verrückt__ de Eisbrecher, __Bienvenue dans la secte __de La Secte Phonétik et __Blood On My Hands__ de The Used._

* * *

_**Merci à Demlone :**__ Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que tu es avare en paroles, mais peu importe c'est tout de même très gentil de ta part d'avoir signalé ton passage par ces quelques mots. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise et que tu repasses._

_**Chocobonmimi :**__ Hello, hello ! Chocomaniaque ! J'y avais pensé figure toi, mais je préfère chocoïnomane. (Je ne te cache pas que ta première review m'avait un peu fait flipper, je ne suis pas habitué aux addictes du chocolat. Mais je t'aime bien, donc ça va. ) Alors pour ce qui est de la demoiselle, "Alice" qui à tirer sa révérence dans le chapitre V (et qu'on ne reverra surement pas, Sauf caprice de ma part) sache qu'elle survit à sa mésaventure avec le Chapelier, je sais que c'est assez implicite mais grossomerdo "Alice" se fait abusée/violée (comme tu préfères) et elle intègre un réseau de traites des blanches, auquel L'ami Jervis fournis beaucoup de "participantes", Blonde de préférence évidemment ! Ce qui est très con d'ailleurs parce que normalement, Alice est brune et non pas blonde comme dans la version au combien édulcorée de Disney qui a traumatisé mon enfance, Walt si tu me lis merci pour ça ! Putain, je m'égare un peu-là (C'est mon côté fanatique de Lewis Carroll.) J'ai adorée donner cette petite touche d'humanité au Joker ! J'aime me dire que quand il rentre d'une dure journée de braquage, meurtre et autres viols, bah, il va prendre une douche bien chaude, regarde la télé en fumant une clope pour se détendre. Engloutis son poids en chocolat, il parait que ça produit de l'endorphine et que ça rend joyeux. En fait, ça vient peut-être de la ce sourire permanant. (Fait gaffe à toi ! On ne sait jamais.) Bref, et oui ! Le Joker n'est qu'un homme, bon paye ton bonhomme survivre à un bain d'acide ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Quant à notre cher ami Jonathan Crane, bah comme tout bon psychiatre il va commencer à perdre la boule, ça commence à venir l'Épouvantail ne va pas tarder à se faire entendre, encore un peu de patience. Merci pour ta review super longue ! Du coup, je te réponds aussi en longueur, si ce n'est pas chouette. Et sur ce bonne lecture et à la prochaine._

_**THEJOY69 :**__ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton retard, je suis moi-même très à la traine (saleté de fac !) Merci pour tous ces mots ! Oh tant d'éloges me vont droit au cœur ! Voilà la suite !_

* * *

_Chapitre VI : S'endormir à l'éther._

Un rire grinçant s'éleva d'entre les lèvres fines du jeune ex-professeur, effaçant le sourire sardonique du Joker. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'homme qu'il tenait par la gorge suspendu au-dessus de son enfer riait, il n'y avait là rien de risible. Se moquait-il ? Jonathan riait à en pleurer, il ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter, et n'y arriverait surement pas maintenant qu'il avait vu l'air déconfit qu'arborait le prince du crime devant sa crise de rire. Que s'imaginait-il qu'il était le seul à rire de l'absurdité de la vie ? Le masque du jeune homme se remodela soudainement, et il dit d'une voix lasse.

"-Un coup du destin ? En une semaine, j'ai tué, perdu mon travail et ma liberté. Et ce soir, je discute avec le pire psychopathe qui soit. Pourtant, je ne suis pas fou.

-Si vous le dites. Je me permets seulement d'en douter." Ris le clown en ramenant le brun sur le plancher, il le tira vivement contre lui, pris l'une de ses mains, et en posa une sur sa hanche. Et il commença à valser, silencieusement, lentement, alors que Crane se raidit à son contact.

-"Jusqu'à ce que vous preniez conscience de tout ce que vous avez d'inconscient, ce qui est inconscient contrôlera votre vie et vous l'appellerez le destin, c'est ce qu'avait dit Jung, il me semble." Dit le dandy après ce qui sembla être une éternité pour le brun.

Jonathan ne savait plus quoi penser, à l'instant, il riait comme jamais il n'avait ri, comme au bord de l'hystérie, et à présent, il suivait le rythme langoureux que lui imposait le bouffon, pressé contre lui, il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Le Joker avait-il raison ? Était-il en train de devenir fou ? Lui l'expert en phobies, le maitre de conférences en psychologie ? Après tout cela était possible, au regard de ce qu'il avait vécu, son enfance suivait le schéma classique de celles des plus grands psychopathes : peu ou pas d'amour, la violence, les moqueries, les coups. Une mauvaise journée. Une rencontre fâcheuse avec le destin, ici symbolisée par un étrange personnage haut en couleurs, mais effroyablement démoniaque. Perdu dans ses pensées le jeune homme n'avait pas remarqué que sa tête était venue se poser contre l'épaule du criminel, il avait une odeur métallique, mais enivrante presque hypnotisante. La voix du prince du crime s'éleva en un murmure morne.

-"Vous n'avez pas encore ouvert la porte à ce qui se cache en vous, mais ça ne serait tardé, puisque cela guide déjà vos pas. Il faut que ça sorte, et cela sortira de la pire des manières. Vous libèrerez tout, comme gerbant une nuée d'insectes. N'ayez pas peur de devenir fou monsieur le psychologue, ce serait pur folie que de chercher à rester sain d'esprit dans ce monde qui perd le nord.

-Je ne vous suis plus une fois de plus.

-Disons, pour faire simple que je cherche juste à vous élever à mon niveau de perceptions, vous faire comprendre ce que devient un homme qui a enfin saisi le sens de sa vie.

-Et quel est ce sens ?

-La peur Jonathan, la peur fait bouger, elle fait évoluer.

- Je ne crains rien ni personne. Pas même toi." Avait grincé la voix du jeune homme dont le nez fin frôlait celui aquilin de son homologue, puis comprenant Jonathan écarquilla les yeux et se défit vivement de la poigne du monstre au large sourire pour s'éloigner de lui, se tenant ainsi à bonne distance. Il plongea ses yeux ternes et froids dans ceux d'un vert incandescent du Joker, puis il se tourna vers la porte du minuscule appartement et s'y réfugie. Une fois passé la porte, il observa à nouveau la pièce, pas d'issue, il le savait, mais il avait osé espérer.

Mais pourquoi cherchait-il une issue ? Ce n'était pas le joker qu'il devait fuir, mais lui-même.

Une main fraiche se posa sur son épaule le faisant sursauter.

"-Vous semblez fatiguer mon petit Jonathan. Dit le Joker dans un semblant de sympathie. Prenez mon lit si vous le souhaitez, le canapé me conviendra parfaitement." Puis sans attendre un mot de la part du jeune ex-professeur, le dandy éteint la lumière les plongeant dans les ténèbres et alla se vautrer sur son canapé. Crane déconcerté pesa un instant le pour et le contre, devait-il vraiment rester ici et risquer de laisser l'autre sortir une nouvelle fois ou partir ? Mais s'il partait, il perdait le magnifique sujet d'étude qu'était le Joker ; tantôt humain, tantôt démoniaque. D'un autre côté s'il partait, il n'avait nul part où aller, sauf la prison peut être. Réflexion faite rester ici était peut-être une bonne idée. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il avança à tâtons dans le noir vers le lit dont il avait mémorisé la position et s'y laissa lourdement tomber, exténué.

Jonathan fixait le plafond depuis trois bonnes heures maintenant, le ciel commençait à se faire moins sombre, il n'arrivait pas à dormir, hanté par les paroles du clown ainsi que celles de l'autre. Peut-être le dandy avait-il raison, peut être devait-il s'abandonner à la folie, laisser l'autre s'occuper de tout. Comme un écho à ses pensées, il entendit le clown ricaner. Il riait même en dormant, il se demandait à quoi pouvait bien rêver le monstre de Gotham. Sans doute à faire courir le Batman aux quatre coins de la ville en semant le chaos derrière lui.

Sans doute. Et lui à quoi rêvait-il ? Ça devait bien faire des mois qu'il ne se souvenait plus de ses songes.

_Oui Jonathan à quoi songes-tu lorsque tes paupières tombent ? Moi, je sais, quand vient le soir, tu rêves d'un monde où les peurs sont reines, où l'esprit est le seul bien précieux que puisse posséder un homme, tu te vois maître des peurs, empereur des cauchemars. Cela viendra. Mais entendons-nous bien, tu ne le verras jamais de tes propres yeux, tu n'es que l'investigateur d'un projet qui te dépasse._

''- Et toi qui es-tu ? ''

_Je suis l'instrument jusqu'alors endormis, j'ai toujours été là, caché derrière ta peine, ta rage et ta haine. Laisse-moi aux commandes et nous ferons de grandes choses Jonathan._

''-Tais-toi je t'en prie.''

_Quoi ? Aurais-tu peur ? Voilà qui est drôle. Tu sais, tu devrais écouter ton nouvel ami, il a raison, lâches prise, tu n'as pas à tout porter seul._

''-Comment pourrais-je te faire confiance ?''

_Parce que je suis toi et qu'on n'est jamais mieux servis que par-soi-même. Tes envies ont toujours paru bien peureuses à côté des miennes. Laisse-moi nous venger, nous élevés, tu mérites mieux que te cacher comme un rat, nous méritons mieux tous les deux. Ton esprit sature. Laisses moi te soulagé. Tu verras tu n'y perdras pas au change._

Jonathan avait passé toute sa vie à prendre des claques et à se relever. Devait-il s'abandonné à cette étrange entité qui avait infiltrée son esprit?

_Je n'ai rien infiltré du tout, c'est toi qui as laissé la porte grande ouverte._

Dans le noir un sourire semblable à celui qu'arborerais le diable lui-même en signant un énième pacte s'étire, des yeux s'épuisent, se ferment et une pensée s'aiguise, s'affine.

Jeux d'ombres.

Bascule.

Fracassé.

* * *

Si le cœur vous en dit laissez donc une petite review à l'auteur qui fera tout son possible pour publier rapidement la suite.

A Bientot.


	7. Chapitre VII : Envolée carnassière

_Le Joker et Jonathan Crane ne sont pas à moi, hélas._

_Inspirations musicale : __Imaginary Feelings__ de Uncommon Men From Mars, __Vices__ de Memphis May Fire, __Iron__ de Woodkid, __Built To Fall__ de Trivium, __Jack In a Box__ de Time For Energy et A qui je nuis me pardonne de Sidilarsen._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Merci à __**Demlone**__** :**__ Voici la suite, et essuie donc toute cette bave !_

_**Chocobonmim :**__ Désolée pour toute cette attente, insoutenable j'imagine. Sache que notre ami l'Épouvantail est fascinant ! Et si rarement à l'honneur ! En fait il n'a pas plusieurs personnalité, il est juste taré, mais le fait d'amener sa folie par le biais de la schizophrénie est beaucoup plus facile pour la longueur de mon histoire, car entendons-nous bien je ne compte pas faire trente chapitres. Voilà bonne lecture et bonne dégustation de chocolat (ne salît pas trop ton écran ni ton clavier)_

_**THEJOY69 :**__ Mais où es-tu chère amie ?! Je ne te vois plus !_

* * *

_Chapitre VII : envolée carnassière._

Le rai de lumière passant sous la porte de la salle de bain fit s'ouvrir les yeux clairs et embrumés de Jonathan, elle était abrasive pour sa rétine. Lentement il se redressa et se massa les tempes, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormis, trop torturé par son esprit. Le soleil était déjà haut. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à la volé laissant sortir dans un éclat aveuglant le dandy bariolé qui avait maquillé son humanité et qui était déjà prêt à affronter cette journée. Il avait de nouveau lissé ses cheveux vers l'arrière, mais avait troqué son costume uni pour un pantalon violet et vert au motif vichy, une chemise verte, une cravate noire, un veston violet foncé et une veste de la même teinte mais plus claire.

«- Bonjour Monsieur Crane. Mon dieu quelle tête effrayante vous avez ! S'exclama le Joker.

Et c'est lui qui disait ça ? C'était-il bien regardé dans la glace avec son teint livide, son sourire barbare peinturluré de rouge, et son costume violet ridicule ? Se dit Jonathan en haussant un sourcil et en s'extirpant difficilement du lit.

-Thé ou café Monsieur Crane ? Demanda le criminel un mug à la main, dos à l'ex-professeur et échappant à la perte d'équilibre de ce dernier sur une grenade qui traînait au sol.

- Café.

-Bien j'ai des choses à faire, faites comme chez vous. »

Puis sans aucun préambule le prince du crime passa la porte pour se rendre dans son atelier. Jonathan bu d'une traite son café et se décida à aller prendre une douche pour se réveillé. Il n'était vraiment pas du matin. Il rassembla ses effets et entra dans la salle de bain encore saturée de vapeur d'eau et de l'eau de Cologne du bouffon, il entreprit d'ouvrir tous les placards pour trouver une serviette propre et fut étonné de trouver certains objets qui n'avait rien à faire dans une salle de bain, un batteur électrique entre autre, ainsi que de tout le maquillage que possédait le monstre de Gotham, il avait l'impression d'être dans la salle de bain d'une femme, mais non il était bien dans celle du pire criminel de l'Histoire. Il mit la main sur une longue serviette jaune poussin et pu enfin prendre sa douche, après quoi il se coiffa comme il put et remit ses vêtements de la veille, encore humides et froissés. Il alla laver son mug, remonter les draps du lit dans lequel il avait dormis, en prenant soin de ne trébucher sur aucun des objets qui étaient éparpillés au sol. Une main sur la poignée il rassembla son courage pour passer la porte qui le séparait du Joker et pénétra dans l'espace de réflexion du prince du crime. Un objet coloré passa à toute vitesse et à cinq centimètres de sa tête pour se ficher dans le mur à sa gauche.

« - Savez-vous planter des croix ? A la mode de chez moi…Savez-vous prendre les coups ? A la mode de chez nous…Savez-vous perdre la tête ? A la mode d'un prophète ? (1) Chantonnait le bouffon en lançant des fléchettes sur la carte de la ville. Il s'interrompit tel un enfant pris la main dans le bocal de biscuit. Quoi ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Je croyais que vous aviez des choses à faire.

-Mais je travaille Monsieur ! J'ai déjà mes trois prochains lieux de performance.

-Performance ?

-L'attentat c'est tout un art mon petit Jonathan ! S'exclama le bouffon en lançant une autre fléchette.

-Mettre la ville à feu et à sang, tout ceci n'est qu'un jeu pour vous n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne fais que redonner des couleurs à cette ville trop sombre et monotone à grand renfort de dynamite et par le sang des pauvres bougres qui croisent mon chemin, ce petit monde est bien trop sérieux.

-C'est ce que je disais, ce n'est qu'un jeu.

-Si tout cela n'était vraiment qu'un jeu serions-nous là à avoir cette discussion ? Jonathan resta silencieux à cette question. Vous ne savez pas ? Moi non plus. Le Joker qui jusque-là triturait la grosse fleur rouge dans la poche de sa veste se leva de son vieux fauteuil déchiré et s'avança d'un pas félin jusqu'à l'ex-professeur. Mais admettons que ce soit un jeu, est-ce que votre ami serait enclin à nous rejoindre, car après tout plus on est de fous plus on rit !

-Mon ami ?

-Oh vous savez bien, celui que vous avez tant de mal à cacher. Gloussa le monstre en frappant le front du jeune homme comme on frappait à une porte. Ne me regardez pas comme ça Jonathan ! Je vous ai entendus hier soir, tous les deux.

-Mais comment ?

-Non cette discussion ne s'est pas faite à huit clos dans votre tête ! Ce n'est rien vous n'êtes pas le seul être sur terre à abriter deux esprit dans un même corps. Peu importe, ce n'est pas important.

-Pas important ?!

-Je sais que vous mourrez d'envie de faire payer à ces gens, cela se voit dans vos yeux, car bien que glacés ils brûlent d'un feu ardant, animés par une passion vengeresse. Laissez le jouer avec nous, vous verrez on s'amusera bien tous les trois !

-Il en est hors de question. Jonathan amorça un pas vers la sortie, mais fut pris de cours par le bouffon qui le plaqua violemment contre un mur et chuchota à mis voix.

-Et si je vous promettais que vous obtiendrez de ma personne tout ce qu'il vous plaira.

-Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

-Tout.

-Mais j'ignore quand et comment il se manifestera de nouveau.

-Dois-je comprendre que vous acceptez ? C'est très bien ça Monsieur Crane, cela fait bien longtemps que je cherche quelqu'un de votre envergure pour mon projet. Alors passons à ma part du contrat, puisque vous accepter de me prêter votre ami, que voulez-vous ?

Jonathan eu un sourire carnassier qui aurai fait fuir le plus sensé des hommes, mais le Joker n'était pas un homme sensé, loin de là et tel un écho son célèbre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres rouge carmin.

- Je souhaite aller très loin avec vous, là où jamais personne n'a été.

-Mais dites-moi c'est que ce voyage à l'air excitant. Susurra le monstre ses lèvres déformées à quelques centimètres de celle charnues de Jonathan il demanda. Et jusqu'où irons-nous Monsieur Crane ?

- Dans votre esprit.

-Quoi ?! Moi qui pensais que vous en aviez après mon corps si séduisant, vous m'en voyez déçus. De plus sachez que vous ne serez pas le premier à essayer de pénétrer mes obscures pensées, il y'a eu des dizaines de psy ! Tous sont devenu fou, jusqu'à en mourir pour certains.

-Je prends ce risque, je n'ai plus rien à perdre, et puis vous aviez promit de me donner de vous ce que je voulais, alors voilà j'ai choisi, ce que je désire le plus de vous c'est votre esprit.

-Et bien je t'en prie Jonathan, cours dans ces couloirs. »

_Et le blanc m'avale, _

_J'aspire au noir,_

_Le labyrinthe du mal._

* * *

(1)Cette phrase n'est hélas pas de moi, mais de l'artiste Polichinel dans la chanson Prophète, au même titre que les trois vers à la fin de ce chapitre.

* * *

_Voilà c'est tout pour le chapitre VII, je sais, je sais je suis super en retard, mais je n'ai absolument pas le temps, sachez que la licence d'histoire est un très mauvais plan pour glander ! Je publierai quand je pourrai car pour l'instant je dois me coltiner les impacts du changement climatique sur les ressources en eau, les mystères d'Eleusis et les humanistes européens, portrait de John Colet. Tuez-moi s'il vous plait ! Je n'ai même plus le temps de geeker ou même de lire des trucs à moi !_

_A très bientôt je l'espère, si je ne décède pas de surmenage avant._


End file.
